Falling in Love
by GraveyardQueen
Summary: Just a little something about how Reno and Rude first got together. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fiction, please keep that in mind and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first try, so here it is. It's a little story I made about how Reno and Rude first got together. Rated M for later chapters. Don't like MaleMale? Don't read.

It had been a Friday, and they were on their way home from work. Reno had already made an ass of himself by pretending to be an airplane a moment ago, getting very strange looks from all of the old women that happened to be walking down the street at the time. This was one of his awkward Friday celebrations, and Rude had to think to himself that this was much better than when Reno decided to sing loudly with the radio when the "Friday Songs" came on. Rude hated those obnoxious songs. They were stupid. Reno acting like an airplane on the sidewalk was easier to handle.

"It's Friday, Rude!" he yelled, finally stopping to walk like a civilized person next to his partner.

"I know, Reno. You have yelled that at me at least four times today. Let's calm down." He replied, trying desperately not to laugh and encourage his friend. If people laughed at Reno, he thought he was being praised and would continue to act like a fool.

"Well, what do you want to do? You want to stop off at the bar for a while?" Reno asked somewhat hopefully. He liked hitting the booze, especially on his weekends away from work.

"No, we can't. We don't have any extra money until next week, and rent is due Monday. We got beer at home though, if you want." Rude said, calm and collected as usual.

"Way to live a little, Rude."

They had arrived at the apartment they shared minutes later. Reno went right in, kicking off his shoes, throwing his socks and jacket on the floor and walking to the kitchen right away. Rude sighed and picked up Reno's mess, placing everything where it went. Rude liked keeping the place clean, where Reno could have cared less if he had to step over mounds of garbage to get anywhere in the whole house. Rude even cleaned Reno's room from time to time, because he couldn't stand it being the pigsty it was. After straightening up, Rude went to join Reno on the couch, where he already had the tv on and a bag of chips on his lap. He passed Rude a beer and laughed at the stupid cartoons that happened to be on.

"How mighty white of you." Rude said, as a way of thanks, before opening his beer and taking a sip. He wasn't interested in the junk that Reno was watching. He just wanted to relax and unwind. It had been a long day for him.

The night had gone off like any other night. They had a couple more beers and got something by delivery for dinner, watching tv and having fun. This was how they both spent a lot of their Friday nights, unless Reno talked Rude into going out to the bar all night. Rude honestly preferred it this way. He liked comfort and solitude more than being out in public.

"Reno, change the channel. I'm getting tired of this show." Rude asked. He had let Reno choose what they were going to watch for most of the evening.

"Come on, this is funny." Reno said, snatching up the remote before Rude could think to grab it. He smiled, knowing that Rude would be annoyed. "If you want to watch something else, you gotta fight me for the remote."

"Reno, just give it to me." Rude demanded, smiling slightly, reaching for the remote that Reno stretched away as far as he could get it. This started a wrestling match as they fought to gain the remote, which soon became more and more intense. Within minutes, the remote was forgotten on the couch, and the two Turks were grappling around on the carpet. Rude was much stronger upper body-wise, and had that advantage over Reno. But Reno wasn't above cheating when it came to winning a wrestling match. When he was being overcome, he tickled his opponent. Every time he found himself in a tight spot, he tickled Rude into submission. Rude would quickly counter it and gain the lead over his smaller challenger. Finally, after what was around 10 minutes of wrestling around the living room, Reno found himself at a loss. He could no longer tickle his way out, because he was now pinned on his back, with his wrists held above his head by Rude's strong hands. He couldn't wiggle out either, because Rude's legs pinned his. They had been laughing uncontrollably until their eyes met briefly and the giggles faded. Before Rude knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and kissed Reno, a lengthy soft kiss to his perfect lips. It lasted for a gratifying moment before Rude pulled away, removing himself from atop Reno, as the other Turk scooted away.

"Reno, I'm so sorry I did that." Rude stated, feeling the rush of shame wash over him. He had thought about kissing Reno before; he had even fantasized about it, but never thought he would actually do it. _Damn, why would I do that? I wasn't thinking, now he is going to think that I am some sort of weirdo. _

"What…the hell _was_ that, yo?" Reno asked, shocked. _I could really use another drink. Too bad there aren't anymore. Wow, that was the strangest thing I have ever done, being kissed by another guy. Why did I like it though? Rude's my best friend, and he just kissed me, and to my embarrassment, I enjoyed it. That kiss felt so damn good, better than any other kiss in my life, and it wasn't even open-mouthed. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"I don't know." Rude replied as he and Reno got up and paced around the room. "I said I was sorry Reno. I just let my feelings get a hold of me for a moment. I shouldn't have done that." _Oh man. Why did I just say that? The part about my feelings didn't sound right. I need to figure out how to talk my way out of this._

There was a long, awkward moment between the two of them as they stood, staring at one another. Neither of them had a clue of what to do or say. Rude had been holding this back for a couple of years now. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something, one way or another, and now he did. He was overcome with a sudden fear that maybe he had just destroyed their two year friendship for nothing.

"What do you mean, Rude?" Reno asked, an eyebrow raised as it usually does when he's confused. He took a couple steps closer to his frustrated best friend. _What did he mean? How does he feel about me? A better question, how do I feel about him? I've never been closer to anyone in my entire life. I've never trusted another person like I trust Rude, but am I attracted to him, another guy? _These crazy thoughts jumped around in Reno's brain, longing to burst out of his mouth as he stared at Rude in the crossroad of a lifetime.

"Reno. I don't know how to say this without you freaking out. For a while now, I…well…I think-" he started. But before he could even get midway into his explanation, he was interrupted by a sudden movement against him. In a flash, Reno bridged the slight gap between them, the two Turks' arms suddenly wrapped tightly around each other as Reno made their lips meet for a second time, but with much more force than Rude had first initiated. Rude stumbled back a couple of steps before turning and shoving Reno's back against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, drawing a muffled 'mmf' sound from him. Rude apologized by bringing their kiss to the next level, flicking the end of his tongue against Reno's lower lip. His mouth parted slowly, inviting Rude inside. Their tongues now thrust against each other, fighting for dominance between the barrier of their lips. Their hands began to roam over each other. They sighed in a soft, yet wild kind of pleasure, before Rude pulled back once again, leaving the two of them breathless.

"Wait. Reno, what are we doing?" He panted. _That was mind-blowing. I'm completely in love with him, and now I can't hide it anymore. He's perfect. I don't care if he's a man, I want to be with Reno. I don't care about anything else. I want him to be mine for now and always. I could see myself with him for the rest of my life. He's my best friend, and has been for a long time, and now he's completing me right here, right now._

"I don't know. I just kind of lost control, yo. That felt really good." _Yeah, it felt so good I want to do it again. Wait a minute. What's wrong with me? I liked that more than a normal guy should. I just kissed a man for the first time in my life, and it felt better than any feeling in the world. I'm not just horny, there's something else happening here that's sending butterflies all through me, something I have never felt in my life. I want to be here with Rude. I wouldn't change this for anything. It feels right inside, no matter now many times I've been told it's wrong. _

"It did? You liked it?" Rude said, his own eyebrow now raised. _Did I hear him right? He liked when I kissed him? He had to have, he kissed me back, right? I know Reno's not drunk. He only had three beers. It takes at the very least 10 beers for him to be drunk. Reno was a little guy but he could hold his liquor. I know I'm not drunk. I'm a big man, so I don't even have a buzz. This is real._

"Did you?" Reno asked.

Rude took a breath, held it for a moment and then he finally spoke, voice trembling.

"Reno, I'm in love with you. I don't know how this happened, but it did. I love you so much, and I can't help it. I'm so sorry. I hope you aren't going to hate me. Please say we can still be friends."

Reno blinked. "You love me? You: smart, responsible Rude loves Me: sloppy, dumb-as-a-rock Reno? For real?"

"You're not dumb. But yes. For real."

"Rude, this is going to sound weird, but I swear I'm not lying to you. I think I love you too. This is so…how did this happen? You're a guy."

"You've never been with a man before?" Rude asked.

"Um…no. Have you, yo?"

"No. I have never done anything gay until a moment ago. I just thought maybe you might have. You're so free."

"Did you just call me a hoe?"

Rude laughed. "No. You're serious? You haven't?"

"Hand to God. Just you."

"Well, what do we do now? We just established that we love each other. What happens next?" Rude asked, stroking his fingertips over Reno's cheek.

"Um… you wanna be my boyfriend?" Reno asked, smirking slyly.

Rude's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Reno, you're awfully adaptive. You just went from totally straight, to wanting a committed relationship with another man. I thought you were raised to think that homosexuality was wrong." Rude replied.

"Sure. But I was also raised by a drug addict, God rest her soul. She and my stepdad, the fat dead-beat loser did raise me to think that being gay was wrong. But I never really gave much of a damn. I have never been into guys before, but I wasn't a hateful jerk either. Like you said, I'm free, and as such I am free to be with whoever I want. And the person I want is you. I love you, yo."

_He loves me! Woohoo! Holy hell, this is the best day of my life!_

"I love you too, Reno. So, that's it. We're official?"

"If you want to be."

"I do. I really do. If you want, we can keep it a secret."

"Nah. I'm not afraid to admit it. I mean, I was afraid to tell you how I felt at first, but now that I know that you feel the same way, I'm happy about it. We get to be together, we don't have to hide it." Reno finished as he pulled Rude forward for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night in Rude's bed, kissing and cuddling each other, really not sure of what else to do. As much as they wanted to, they had no idea how to fully prove their love. This came up when Reno joked, before falling asleep.

"Hey Rude. Come Monday, let's do it on my desk." He giggled.

"Reno!"

"I'm just kidding."

"I want to wait until we're both sure."

"I don't even know how to go about it, yo."

"Huh. Me neither. I'll go to the library later this week." Rude noted.

Reno burst into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard, tears streamed down his face. He laughed so hard it hurt, before finally catching his breath.

"Oh my God, Rude! You're going to the library about it? Goddamn that's funny! You're gonna just go up to the lady at the front desk and ask for Gay Sex for Dummies?! They're going to think you're a crazy pervert!"

He continued to laugh until he could barely breathe.

"Well? What else should I do? I don't even know any gay people. We could check out that bar across town and talk to some of the people there."

"No way! A strappin' guy like you walking in. I don't think they'd want to just 'tell' you how it's done. Maybe they'd convince you into a demonstration. Then I'd get pissed, yo."

"That wouldn't happen."

"Just stick to the library thing. It'll entertain me."

"Go to sleep, Reno." Rude muttered, before kissing the other Turk goodnight. "We have a long, awkward weekend ahead of us."

"Love you, Rude."

"I love you too."

There it is. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Like I said. It's my first one though, so try to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Rude had been lying awake for an hour, just cuddling his new-found love as he slept. Peering toward the window, he noticed to his malcontent that it was overcast out. He had already thought about what they were going to do today, their first day as a couple. Excited, Rude couldn't wait much longer. He pulled the blankets away from Reno's face, nudging him gently.

"Morning." Rude said, shaking Reno awake.

"Huh? Oh hey, Rude. So it wasn't a dream. Right on." He stretched, kissed Rude, and then looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"What gives? It's only 9:00 in the morning!" he complained. Reno grabbed the blanket, trying to shield himself and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, his partner was two steps ahead and tossed said blanket across the room.

"Reno, I couldn't lay here any longer. I've been waiting for you to get up for over an hour. I want to go out and do something today. Plus, Tifa texted me a bit ago. She wanted to know if we would drop by. She also wanted to know if we knew where Cloud was." He explained as Reno snuggled up against his front for warmth. Rude placed an arm around his beloved, drawing him closer for a series of kisses. He then proceeded into sitting up, feet to the floor, and stretched.

Reno, playful as he was, took advantage of this moment to place himself atop Rude's lap, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. As Rude continued to stretch, Reno leaned in to attach his mouth to the cords of Rude's neck, kissing and sucking skillfully at the sensitive skin he found there. To his pleasure, this drew a groan from his lover, the vibrations of his throat tickling Reno's lips.

"Mmmm, that feels really good." Rude moaned. His arms wrapped around Reno's slender waist, letting his hands roam over the warm, bare flesh. Involuntarily, at the sudden massaging contact, Reno began to rock back and forth on Rude's lap, listening to the slightly changing sighs of satisfaction now coming from the older Turk. It felt good, apparently a little too good to keep it physically hidden.

"Reno…" Rude groaned, now semi-stiff. Adding to the pleasing warm sensation pulling from every limb toward his groin, he started meeting Reno's rocks with the movement of his own hips. Reno let go of his grip on Rude's neck and connected their mouths once again. He loved kissing Rude more than anything else. Every touch of their lips sent tingling hot shocks of bliss up and down his spine, and spread over his whole body.

"Oh, shit, Rude." Reno said, leaning back as _something_ poked against his stomach through the fabric of Rude's pajama bottoms. As much as he wanted to gaze down at what he'd just created, Reno felt a sudden flush come over his face and just couldn't. He was unsure of himself. This was new to him in every sense of the word. He wanted Rude, and that was plain to see, but didn't know how to initiate what he wanted to do next without coming off as too forceful. Rude had said he wanted to wait, and Reno could respect that. It was going to be a hell of a struggle holding his horses, though. Rude was so gorgeous, and Reno's hands felt like they had a mind of their own. He wanted to at least be free to touch Rude, anywhere Rude would give him access to.

"Sorry. It just felt really incredible. I need to go take a shower." He replied, slowly getting up and placing a quick kiss on Reno's forehead.

----------------

"Good to see you two. Thanks for bringing Cloud back." Tifa said, ushering them into the house. She gave Cloud a quick glare for not answering his phone before closing the door behind them. "Can I get you anything," the gorgeous brunette asked, "I just went shopping." Rude smiled at her hospitality and declined, stating that they had just come from breakfast. Reno asked for a scotch, but quickly changed his mind and asked for another coffee when he received a scowl from Rude. He was still tired, since Rude woke him up so early. He usually slept in until around noon on his weekends. _Hahaha, most of the time I have a hangover by now, though._ Reno smiled to himself as they sat down in Tifa's living room, Rude wanting to visit for a while.

"Did the two of you have a good evening yesterday?" Tifa asked, always friendly and caring about others. She hadn't gotten off work handling Cloud's deliveries until late the night before. Today was really going to be the day that she got to have any fun at all. She was only keeping deliveries open until noon, and was planning on going out with friends later.

"Yeah, sure did." Rude nodded, while Reno made a muffled 'mmmhmmm' sound through his coffee cup.

Cloud's eyes widened as he stammered, "Well, Rude it looks like you had a very nice night. You meet a lady at the bar?" Tifa looked at him for a minute, wondering why Cloud would bring this up. He yawned, trying to point unobserved in Rude's direction. Tifa looked over and couldn't hold back an "oh" as understood what Cloud was talking about.

"No, why?" Rude asked, slightly puzzled

"You have a mark on your neck. Come on, if you didn't meet anyone at the bar last night, that means you've been hiding someone from us. Who is she?" Tifa asked, now smiling brightly.

Rude started feeling around his neck, mutely asking Reno if he could see anything. Reno leaned in and looked around. He shook his head, motioning for Rude to turn the other way. When he did, Reno's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle sudden giggles.

"Rude, that thing is huge." Reno laughed, slapping his knee. As soon as he calmed down, his attention focused on a slightly embarrassed Rude. He looked back at Reno and grinned sheepishly. Rude rubbed the back of his neck, now thinking of what to say to his two friends.

"Well…she's- she's Reno." He finished. Reno couldn't help but smile bashfully as Rude patted his leg. He looked at the confused expressions on his friend's faces, not sure how they were going to react, judging by how they looked. _They probably think that he's kidding. _

"Yep, it's true." Reno added, feeling that it was necessary to say something, instead of leaving Rude out in the open, unable to defend himself against ridicule.

"Really?" Tifa asked. When she received a nod from both Turks seated in front of her, she smiled. "Well, that is just wonderful. I am so happy for you two." She beamed, kindly placing her hand on each of their shoulders from across the tiny coffee table. She was genuinely happy for them. Nothing pleased Tifa more than seeing the people she cared about in happiness. Reno and Rude were perfect for each other, in her mind's eye. They had been so close for a number of years. They were always together, both at work and at home. It was only natural that they realized their love for one another.

"How…how long has this been- ahem- how long have you, you know? Are you together, now?" Cloud asked, not really sure how to word the questions streaming through his brain.

"Yeah, we made a big ass commitment last night, yo." Reno answered. Cloud's confusion amused him. Just watching the little adding machines cranking in his brain proved to be priceless. Cloud always looked so funny when he was unsure of something.

"So you're…" Cloud started again.

"Gay?" Reno finished for him. "Yeah, that's what's going on, yo."

"We're _both_ happy for you. Cloud just has a hard time expressing his feelings." Tifa replied, assuring the two of them. Cloud just nodded, now speechless.

Over the next week, most of their friends had been informed about what was going on between them. Elena had the pleasure of discovering their budding romance first-hand. There had been a meeting at Shinra HQ, and during the time that Rufus was sitting at the head of the meeting, talking about god-knows-what, Elena had dropped the pencil she had been chewing the end of. It dropped onto the floor and rolled about a foot away, closer to Tseng's chair than hers. She tried getting his attention, but he kept pretending that he didn't hear her. Annoyed, she quietly slipped out of her seat and knelt on the floor, reaching under the spokes of Tseng's chair.

She happened to look under the table by complete accident and couldn't help but notice something strange going on, centering itself around the seats of Reno and Rude. Even though the lights were off in the room, which was necessary for Rufus's slide show, she could see clearly that Rude's hand was stroking up and down the inside of Reno's thigh, out of view of the others. Of course Elena was shocked, making it impossible to turn away as she watched. Reno's legs closed, blocking Rude's path back to the inside of them, and Rude gave up, resting his hand comfortably on Reno's knee. The younger Turk's pale hand slid down to rest atop Rude's, rubbing gently at his knuckles, before they changed their minds and just went with simply holding hands, lacing their fingers into each other.

Elena returned back to her seat, forgetting the reason she even got down on the floor in the first place, her pencil. It was still under Tseng's chair. She couldn't risk getting back down on the floor again, or Rufus would notice that she was not paying attention. She nudged Tseng's arm with her elbow, whispering his name.

"Tseng…" she tried. Not getting an answer she tried again.

"_Tseng…_" She hissed.

"Elena, I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Rufus asked, now stopping his speech of whatever it was he was trying to get across to his subordinates this time.

"No, sir. I dropped my pencil. I was just trying to ask Tseng to hand it back to me." She replied, now red in the face, looking at the floor.

"Tseng, did you not hear Elena requesting your attention?" Rufus now asked the clean shaven, dark haired Turk.

"No, sir." Tseng answered, glancing at Elena.

"Don't lie to me, Tseng. It demeans both of us. I heard her all the way over here. Now, apologize to Elena for your discourteousness." Rufus replied, in his calm, cruel tone. He got up from his seat, slowly striding his way to the only female in the room. He stooped down in front of her, reaching her pencil and hooking it between two of his long fingers. He handed it back to her with a very slight smile.

"Thank you, sir." Elena stammered as she accepted her returned writing instrument. She quickly broke her gaze from Rufus's shocking, if not haunting gaze. Those piercing blue eyes felt like they could read her mind if she looked at them.

Rufus stood walking back to his seat, and replanted himself in it.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Tseng said, as he was commanded to.

"As a matter of fact, Tseng. Maybe you should drop by my office when this meeting is over. Then maybe we can discuss the proper ways to be polite to a woman." Rufus stated. He usually wasn't like this unless he was having a bad day. Rufus, although he was an excellent leader and always got things done, liked to take his emotions out on others. When he had a bad day, he just aimed for someone that was doing something, even the smallest thing wrong, so that he could yell at them to make himself feel better. He never did it in any completely unfair way; he just amplified simple misbehaviors into a bigger problem.

"But sir-" Tseng started, trying to explain himself.

"God help you Tseng! Do as I ask, and if you ever question me again, I may be tempted to put you in archiving detail for a month! It's a real mess in there. All the data needs to be reorganized since the mayor stopped doing our archiving, when last Shinra building fell into disarray… who am I kidding? It blew up. That means hard copies need to still be made, filed, sorted, and much more. Is that what you want?" Rufus ordered.

"No sir." Tseng answered, feeling embarrassed and defeated.

"That's good news. You're all dismissed. Tseng, I'd like to see you in 10 minutes."

----------------

"So, what's with you and Reno?" Elena asked, as she walked back toward her office with Rude.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't be coy; I saw what the two of you were doing during the meeting. What's going on?" she inquired again.

"What do you think is going on?" Rude replied, really not in the mood to be interrogated by Elena of all people.

"I didn't know you liked guys."

"I like Reno."

"So, you're a fag now?"

"Elena, I am really not in the mood to discuss this with you. You seriously disempower yourself, asking me stuff like that where it's really not your business." Rude replied, turning the corner and heading into the space he and Reno shared.

Upon entering, he saw that Reno had already made it back, and was sitting at his desk, though of course he wasn't doing any work. He was looking at the pages of a children's comic book, featuring something about a fat, orange cat.

"Didn't get me any coffee, Reno?" Rude asked, in mock hurt as he sat down to do work.

"I saved your life by not doing so. This shit is really hot, yo." He replied, giggling at one of the very easy-to-read comic strips. "I burnt my tongue."

Rude chuckled to himself as he continued to work diligently, the silence only breaking by Reno occasionally muttering something regarding the comic.

"Goddamn you Garfield for being so fucking funny." He chuckled, before putting his book away and offering to help Rude do some work.

----------------

They had gotten home for the evening, and already having dinner, Rude was relaxing, reading a book on the recliner, while Reno was watching the TV.

"Whatcha reading, yo?" Reno asked, only half- paying attention anyway.

"Just a little something I picked up. I figured it would help us out with our problem." Rude replied.

"How so?"

"Well, for example, there's a section in here on male intimacy. I thought I had a general idea before; I just didn't want to tell you until I was sure. It turns out I'm right."

"About what?" Reno asked, as he got up and headed toward the kitchen for another snack. It was beyond Rude how Reno could eat so much and never gain an ounce of weight.

"Well, when it comes to us having sex, I'm supposed to stick it up your butt." He answered.

Reno chuckled, continuing on his journey toward the fridge. He was immature, and laughed about little childish things all the time. It took him a few seconds of giggling, before he stopped and thought about it for a moment.

_3…2…1… _Rude thought.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Reno yelled.

***Author's Note: Thanks for reading, everyone. The lemon chapter, the final Chapter 3 will be coming up next.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Over the next couple of days, Reno had come to terms with the idea of being topped by Rude. He had complained about it for some time and finally decided that there was only one way to solve their dispute, to which he ultimately lost.

---------------------

"Look Rude, I think the only way that we can come to any kind of fair closure about this, yo. We should use the age old game of determination."

"Yeah? What game is that?"

"Paper Rock Scissors." Reno smiled, very sure of himself. He believed to himself that he had made a hell of a plan, which was cast asunder when Rude laughed.

"But that game is just for little kids." He replied.

"No way! Paper Rock Scissors is a battle of luck and strategy that has been around since the dawn of time, and has been used throughout history to right the wrongs."

"Name one time that baby game has been used in history." Rude asked, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer from Reno.

"The decision on whether or not to fight the Genesis War or to surrender was determined by Paper Rock Scissors."

"No it wasn't!" Rude exclaimed, absolutely sure that Reno was full of himself.

"Shhh. Trust me, Rude. This is the only way. Now play against me or you automatically lose and you have to be topped by me." Reno smirked, fist in the ready.

Rude sighed. "All right. Whoever loses has to be on bottom."

"Right, yo." Reno agreed.

"Paper Rock Scissors." They said in unison, bringing their fists up and down into their other open palm before stopping to make their hands form a shape. Reno had two fingers extended out, forming scissors, while Rude still hand his hand balled into a fist, representing rock. Reno's eyes widened as Rude now smirked evilly.

"Damn. Come on, best two out of three." Reno demanded.

"No, Reno. I won, fair and square." Rude insisted, now comfortable and confident.

"Be a sport, Rude."

"No."

"But baby…um…uhh.. I love you." Reno tried, looking at Rude with his unbearable puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Reno. It's not going to work." He said, turning away from Reno's adorable gaze. The smaller Turk knew how to get what he wanted, but Rude usually knew how to refuse others without a glance.

"Pweeeze." Reno begged, clutching onto one of Rude's muscular arms.

"Oh fine!" Rude gave in, and they played the game again. They tried the first time, Reno getting paper and Rude getting scissors. The second time, Rude got paper and Reno got rock. They didn't even need to play a third time. Reno lost again.

"Okay. It looks like I lose, yo. Unless you want to go with best three out of-"

"No!" Rude insisted, trying not to laugh at his lover's persistence. "This time you lost and that's final. You get to be topped."

"Well, poop." Reno said, snapping his finger, all the while remaining good natured and giggly._ Oh well. I guess it can't be that bad. What with all of the research Rude has been putting in about it. He'll find a way to make it nice._

--------------------

It finally happened, fifteen days after they first got together. Reno had been messing around during field work and had gotten himself hurt. To Reno it was nothing, just a scrape on the side of his forehead, easily coverable with his hair. They were back in their office and Rude was doctoring Reno's wound. Reno sat on top of his desk while Rude took care of him, not particularly liking the feeling of being babied, but he was not about to be mean to the other Turk, just for worrying and caring about him. That would have made him a real ass.

"I can't believe you got yourself into this."

"It's not that big of a deal, yo." Reno replied, holding a handful of cotton to his eyebrow, to keep the blood from getting into his eye. _The only reason why it's bleeding so much is because it's on my forehead. There are a lot of capillaries around there, and when they get hit, they bleed a lot._

"I can see your skull inside of your cut. That is a big deal. You could have been killed."

"I handled it. How was I supposed to know the guy was gonna try to knife me? At least my head broke that cheap blade off before he could do any damage, yo. He was gonna try to get me in the stomach, but when I punched him, he just started slashing through the air. I was on it, yo."

"Yeah, you were really on it. Maybe had you been paying more attention, you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. You really need to be more careful. I was really worried about you." Rude said, closing the gash in Reno's forehead with butterflies. "I thought he got your brain."

"Nah, incase you haven't noticed, I have a thick skull." Reno winked, laughing inside at his own joke. Rude did not look amused though. "Okay. I'll be more careful. For you, promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He replied, cleaning the rest of the blood from Reno's head and face with a sterile wipe. He looked down at his love, only slightly lower than him, being that their desks were tall. Reno looked back up at him, with a mischievous grin pulling across his cheeks. He reached out, taking the lapels of Rude's jacket and gently pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his well-formed waist. A gloved hand tipped Reno's chin up just slightly, making his lips more accessible and kissed him, moving his hand now to support the back of the redhead's neck. His free arm went around Reno's torso, placing his palm in the middle of his back, adding slight pressure.

The kiss deepened. Tongues began exploring each other's mouths, pressing against the other. Reno nipped gently at his partner's lower lip, causing Rude to smile. Pulling away slightly, Rude dipped lower to claim the soft skin of Reno's neck, kissing and biting the flesh, drawing soft and contented moans from him.

"Ah...Rude." Reno sighed, the heat slowly building in him. The idea of them being romantic at work was always a turn on for him, knowing that at any moment someone could open the door and catch them, maybe even watch them kiss each other. The thought of Rude pleasuring him right then and there was too much to push away. He let himself enjoy this thought, becoming almost instantly solid, with his body pressed against another man, a man he loved. He knew Rude would be able to feel it through the thin fabric of his pants, but he didn't care. It wasn't embarrassing anymore. He knew Rude wanted him, and he wanted Rude, so bad that it was beginning to hurt.

"I take it you like this." Rude whispered to him. It was obvious, and Rude could feel the obviousness gently pressed against the front of his shirt, being that his jacket had been unzipped. He placed both of his hands gently on Reno's thighs, rubbing them, moving up toward the tightened crotch of his slacks, yet changing course so he never actually came in contact with that area. Reno's breath began to quicken, and Rude noticed his partner's hips shifting, trying desperately to get his hands to collide with the need burning between his legs. Aroused himself, Rude wanted to savor this, make Reno really want him. He slid his hands now up Reno's untucked shirt, roaming over the skin of his bare chest. He was so smooth. Rude had never felt anything like it; such skin couldn't exist anywhere else, only on the perfection of the Turk that was held entirely at his mercy. Curious, Rude grazed a thumb over one of his beloved's nipples. To his excitement, Reno arched his back into the touch, wanting more, now rubbing himself against the untouched, yet still tight front of Rude's pants. The older Turk moaned and moved against the warm, hard sensation.

"Rude…please let's go home, yo." Reno pleaded.

"I suppose we can clock out 15 minutes early." Rude panted.

-------------------------

Stumbling through the door, arms around each other, they kissed more passionately than they ever had, not even letting go of each other to close the front door, which Rude just kicked shut behind him. They were home now, and they were free to do anything they wanted. Rude held Reno's back against the wall, pressing his own body to his lover's. Their hands roamed over each other wildly, lightly touching all the areas they had dreamed of touching, bringing their arousal to a whole new level. Reno's hands slid into Rude's jacket, sliding it off over his shoulders. It had been raining outside on the way home, like it often did in Midgar, making their clothing stick slightly to their skins. Reno had to give an extra hard yank before the left sleeve would come off, and when it did, he tossed it onto the wood floor of the hall. Rude stepped back, letting Reno get a look at him, as his wet shirt plastered itself to his defined muscles. The redhead quickly undid the buttons, before pulling this shirt too, off and onto the floor. Rude moved forward again, once again kissing his boyfriend as he pulled at Reno's buttons, removing his shirt and jacket at the same time.

"Come on, Reno." Rude said, separating to take his hand and lead him toward their bedroom, where they laid down on the freshly made bed they had been sharing. Rude put his own body atop Reno, continuing to kiss him, hands roaming again over a now shirtless body. He moved the kisses from his mouth down his jaw and to his neck and collarbone. He ran his tongue from Reno's throat to his chin, dipping back into his mouth for more kisses.

He moved down once again, kissing and nibbling down Reno's collar to the center of his chest, his hands rubbing up and down pale, thin ribs. His tongue traced over the tones of Reno's muscles, tasting his vanilla sweet skin. He moved over the flesh to already hardening nipples, planting kisses on each before licking and sucking at the left, drawing the nub up and into full stiffness before moving to the other. Reno moaned, squirming and arching underneath him until he was finished and trailed down to his stomach, biting gently at the softness just under his right ribcage before moving his hands to undo the buckle of his belt. Reno watched silently, excited as Rude got it open, as well as the button and zipper of his slacks. He lifted his hips slightly to aide in Rude pulling his pants down. Rude tossed them away, and they happened to land on the nightstand. Rude sat up, lifting Reno's lower body to rest his hips in his still dressed lap. He ran warm hands up pale legs, reaching the bones of his hips before very gently cupping the front of Reno's underwear. This earned a gasp from his lover.

"Oh god Rude!" Reno sighed, throwing his head back at the sudden pleasure, as Rude commenced rubbing him through the thin material. He couldn't remember ever being more aroused in his life. Rude was perfect, and Rude loved him. This was what love felt like, and it was mind-blowing. He felt strong hands holding the waistband of his boxer shorts, calmly pulling them off over his hips, leaving him now naked in front of his dearest love and best friend. A sudden flush met his cheeks, and he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and hiding his face as much as he could without moving in the jubilee of pillows Rude had to have. He couldn't help it, but was now self-conscious about his own body. _What if he doesn't like me?_ Reno thought, anxiety now gripping him. _What if I'm not good enough for him, and he hates the way I look? It would break my heart if he left me like this._

As if reading his mind, Rude placed a warm palm against the smaller man's stomach. "Reno, you're so beautiful." He meant it. Never had Rude seen such beauty as he saw right now. Reno was perfect in every way. His slightly feminine, hairless body was enough to send Rude over the edge right then and there, but he couldn't. The two of them needed this. They needed each other right now. Rude slid his hand down gently caress his bare length, now fully erect.

"Ah, yes…touch me." Reno begged, as Rude held his stiff, swollen organ in his powerful hand, experimentally pumping it up and down, forming a slow and comfortable, yet arousing pace. He could hardly believe it. He was touching Reno for the first time. It felt better than any of his fantasies, having him like this, fully at his mercy. _He likes this. I can feel him tensing every time I move him. _Reno was incredibly stimulated, his flawless cock now dripping forth a thin flow of oozing clear fluid, as moans continued unsuppressed from his lips. Rude touched stronger, and gently rubbed his thumb over Reno's tip, feeling the wetness emitting from his slit.

Rude took it yet another step, leaning down; he extended his tongue and licked up the head, just once. Reno hissed in a sharp intake of air as Rude blew cool air against it. Reno's hips involuntarily moved up, trying to once again feel the pleasurable contact he had suddenly been neglected of. It was too much. If Rude stopped and changed his mind, Reno thought his brain would explode. Rude continued to kiss him down there, licking all the way up the shaft, swallowing up the fluid that would come out greedily. He needed more, just kissing and touching it wasn't enough. He wanted Rude to give more to him.

"Oh, baby… please stop toying with me. I need your mouth on me."

Rude ablidged, taking the head into his mouth, sucking experimentally. Just that was an immense wave of gratification for Reno. He thrust his hips forward, getting more into the warm, wet inviting mouth, writhing under the pressure of Rude holding him down.

"Rude, yes! Don't stop." He sighed. Rude didn't stop. He kept suckling the head gently at first, but took more in and made more of a confident rhythm. Reno tasted so good, and he felt perfect. To add to what he was causing, Rude used a free hand to reach down and stroke Reno's pouch. He had tightened, his sac now rested firmly just under his base. After only a few minutes, Rude could tell he was ripe and ready, so close already to bursting. But he didn't want to stop. It felt so good, Reno panting in his lap. He continued fellatio until he felt that Reno was getting too close, before pulling away, leaving Reno wet and thrusting.

"Are you ready for me, love" Rude asked standing up to undress the rest of the way. Reno watched as he undid his own belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before dropping them to the floor and stepping out. He looked at Reno, beginning to rub himself through his underwear. The black boxer briefs were tight and constricting, not leaving much to the imagination. Finally he pulled them down, now standing fully nude in front of Reno. He watched the younger Turk, unsure of his reaction. His eyes widened and he sat up on the bed, facing where Rude was standing.

"Oh my god. You're so big Rude. How am I going to take that?" Reno asked, as he reached out tentatively to touch it for the first time. Reno had never seen another man naked before, and instantly felt inadequate and small compared to him. Reno had always thought of himself as just about average. His shaft was proportional to his body, but now seeing Rude, he wasn't sure. It still felt so good in his hand though, luckily he had long fingers.

"Mmmm…its okay, Reno. I found…a…way to…prep you." Rude tried. He found it hard to speak as his partner masturbated him like he was doing. Reno had such skilled, perfect hands, getting him to his full length and firmness in a matter of minutes. Rude hadn't had sex in a long time, not since he had divorced his wife a couple years ago. Rude had never been a womanizer. Intercourse without being in love was just not something he did. As such he felt close to orgasm quicker than he wanted to.

"Lay back down." Rude instructed, and Reno did as he was told, lying down on his back as Rude sat back where he was a moment ago. He now got something off of the windowsill, the one on the wall to the right of their bed. Reno watched as he opened the cap to what looked like a tube of lotion, or even make-up remover and knew what it was. Rude squeezed out enough lube to coat his fingers liberally.

"Stick your feet against my chest. I'm going to lean forward, so keep your knees together." Rude explained, and Reno did as he was told, placing the soles of his feet on Rude, his legs were made to bend when Rude moved forward, bringing his knees close to him, granting Rude access to the back of him. He reached under gently, sliding a finger between Reno's cheeks and found what he was looking for. He rubbed some of the lubricant against Reno's opening, feeling his body contract at the new contact. He had expected that. No one had ever touched Reno here before. This was a very special area for him.

"Relax, baby." Rude said comfortingly. "This is going to hurt if you don't." He waited a moment for Reno to stop tensing before slowly pushing past his entry way. He sheathed one finger all the way inside, pausing a moment so that Reno could get used to the intrusion.

"You okay?" he asked. When Reno nodded, he began to move in and out, slowly and carefully stretching him, not wanting to hurt Reno in any way. After a few times pushing in and out, he added another finger, and Reno tensed and hissed at the sudden pain. Rude did have big fingers, but this was the only way that being inside of him would hurt less.

"Reno, touch yourself for me." Rude asked, hoping that the self-pleasure would distract him from any further pain. Reno nodded and placed his hand between his legs, gripping his length and starting to stroke it adeptly. If there was one thing Reno knew, it was how to please his own body. He rubbed even harder when Rude began to move his two fingers in and out of him, scissoring them to get an extra stretch before putting three in. It felt odd, even uncomfortable. Reno's cheeks burned red as he felt like maybe his hips were going to pull apart. He had never felt like this before, full like he was. But when Rude finally pulled out, he missed it. The lack of Rude's fingers in him made him feel empty. He watched the older Turk as he got more lube into his hand and rubbed his huge length down with it. Finally, he positioned himself at Reno's opening, with the smaller man's legs wrapped around his waist and Reno's hand left his own crotch to put his arms around his Rude's neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" Rude asked. When Reno nodded, Rude slowly penetrated him, letting Reno feel ever inch as he entered. Despite the stretching, Rude could still feel his lover's body clench in pain as he fit the last few inches inside. Reno's grip had tightened in both his arms and legs, and he buried his face away into Rude's shoulder. Rude waited a moment again before starting to move in and out, getting Reno used to the feeling of having something of this size sheathed inside of him. As Rude rocked in and out of him, the pain started to subside. Feeling that Reno was starting to enjoy it, Rude began to thrust with more force and more intensity.

Reno started to counter, adding to the pleasure of the both of them by meeting Rude's thrusts with his own. Their breathing quickened and became heavier as Rude tried something he had read about. Turning his hips inward, he thrust once again into Reno's cavern, aiming upward and striking a part of him that apparently intensified his pleasure.

"Rude! What the fuck did you just do to me, yo?" Reno asked, before Rude shoved into him like that again, wringing another scream from him. Again and again he did it, moaning along with Reno's cries of ecstasy. Their pace got even quicker and rougher, and before Rude could help it, he was pounding himself into Reno's body in total abandon. Reno felt like he was getting close as their sweat-slicked bodies trapped his arousal between them, stroking it with every thrust. Reno wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. The man he loved was holding him, making love to him, and it was more incredible than anything in the world. Just the sound of Rude's moans got him closer and closer to the edge. His vision started to go hazy, and black dots danced in front of his eyes as his pulse slammed into his brain. Having Rude slamming at that sweet spot inside of him made everything crash in a wave of pain and pleasure mixed.

"Oh-Rude! I love you! I think I'm… I'm gonna come, Rude!" Reno gasped, gripping the Turk on top of him as he was wracked with an unbelievably pleasurable orgasm. Hot, white torrents of fluid gushed from his body, spackling over both his and Rude's torso. Every muscle tightened as blinding gratification pounded through him. Rude felt the warmth against his abs and the sudden unbearable tightness within Reno's hollow, gripping him tighter than anything had, pulling him shortly after Reno into intoxifying release.

"Oh…Reno!" Rude screamed, thrusting into him as hard as he could, as his seed spilled deep into the man of his dreams. He rode it out, until the last bit of it was gone and he was empty before removing himself from Reno and lying down beside him. His strong arms wrapped around the smaller man, placing a kiss on Reno's forehead as the redhead hid his face against Rude's chest. Looking down, Rude noticed that blood coated his now relaxing length. He had made Reno bleed. Taking pale shoulders into his hands, he drew Reno's face back, wanting to have a look at him. His face was tear-streaked and his eyes were tired, but he smiled.

"Reno, did I hurt you?" Rude asked, concerned and now ashamed.

"No, baby. I'm not crying. I was just- I'm fine." He replied

"But you're bleeding." Rude insisted.

"It was my first time. Of course I'm bleeding. But it doesn't hurt anymore. I promise. I love you, Rude."

"I love you too, Reno." He said, kissing his boyfriend's lips once more.

Waiting a while for them to lie in the peace and affection of one another, Rude had to ask something.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose Faetta?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You have a tattoo on your hip that said Faetta. What is she, like an old girlfriend?"

Reno laughed. "No, that's my mom, yo." Reno replied, reaching over to his pants on the nightstand to withdraw his wallet. Within that, he pulled out a picture and handed it to Rude.

Rude looked at it. Pictured was a teenage girl, a very pretty teenage girl, with blazing red hair, a big smile on her face and a baby in her arms.

"Wow Reno, she's beautiful. You look just like her."

"So I've been told." Reno smiled.

Rude flipped the photograph over and read the back of it, which read: _"Me and my baby Reno at the docks, yo. February 15__th__"_

"So that's where you get it." Rude said with a smile.

"Get what, yo?' Reno asked.

"That. So, where is she, Reno? How come you never introduced me to her before?"

"She died about 6 years ago." Reno replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come hold me."

Rude wrapped his arms around his beautiful Reno, and spent a good tender time loving and kissing him, before they decided to get up and have a shower.

END!!


End file.
